


Feel Better

by Sammykh



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, No Sex, Non-Consensual Tickling, Rope Bondage, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Flug has been extra grumpy lately. Demencia knows exactly how to remedy that.





	Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> Ty to Lucy Red for the beta~

“Demencia, this isn’t funny,” Flug remarks, pulling at the ropes that bind his limbs to each corner of the bed. “Let me go.”

Demencia giggles, approaching the bed, and crawling onto it. “I would, but that wouldn’t be any fun,” she says with a grin, earning a sigh and an eyeroll from Flug. “Besides, you have been working so hard lately I figured you would want a break~”

“By dragging me into your room and tying me to the bed?” Flug asks, raising an eyebrow. He tugs at the ropes again. “Yup, totally relaxing.” At least they both have their clothes on...

Demencia giggles again, and tugs off her shirt, exposing a simple black bra, before tugging off his bag. “Come ooon Fluggy~ stop being so grumpy.”

Seems like he spoke too soon. 

Flug sighs. “I’m ‘grumpy’ because you caused my experiment to blow up, and you used up all the hot water this morning.”

“Hey now,” Demencia protests. “My hair takes a lot of care, short showers are lame anyway.” She sticks out her tongue playfully, sticking her hands under his shirt to rub his chest.

“Besides,” Flug continues. “I am not really in the mood for sex today.”

Demencia leans down and kisses his cheek before sitting back up. “That’s fine, i’m not really in the mood for sex either.”

Flug shoots her a curious look. “Then why am I tied up?”

Demencia’s grin grows wicked, and Flug shifts underneath her, apprehension growing.

“Becauuuse~” She drawls, before sliding her hands up to his armpits. 

Flug’s eyes grow wide. “Demencia wh- ahh!” Flug squeals before bursting into uncontrollable laughter as Demencia begins tickling him mercilessly. He tries to turn away, but the ropes and her weight on his hips keep him from moving far. “St...st!” Flug tries through his laughter.

Demencia cackles, and her fingers move down to his ribs, eliciting a scream and causing him to start thrashing in vain. “Look at you! So ticklish~” She teases.

“Ahh, please haha please no mo-hore!” Flug begs, panting a moment as he tries to muffle his laughter to no avail, as Demencia moves on to his sides, causing him to erupt in a fresh peal of laughter.

Finally she pauses the torturing. Flug relaxes, panting and trying to catch his breath, stray giggles escaping him.

She smirks as she pushes up his shirt, lightly trailing her fingers over his ribs, causing him to squirm in place.

“D-Demencia haAhn~ n-no mo-ore,” Flug says, breath hitching as he suppresses giggles, fists tightening as he strains and squirms against the ropes.

“Why? You can’t taaaake it?” She teases, tickling his ribs again at full force, causing him to start thrashing again, squealing before falling into hysterical laughter once more.

“Ahaha N-ghnn Dem ahaha Dem please- ghnn St-top It!” Flug pleads through his laughter, trying to lift his hips to try and throw her and her torturous fingertips off of him.

“Not a chance Fluggy~” Demencia giggles, though relenting long enough for Flug to catch his breath again.

He lets out a groan, throwing his head back as he tries to slip out of the ropes. They are loose enough to avoid cutting off his circulation, but tight enough to offer no yield.

“Are you trying to escape~?” Dem teases.

“Hhf, may-maybe.” Flug admits, squirming as she runs her nails gently over his sensitive skin.  
She giggles, leaning down once more to kiss his cheek again.

“Does this mean you’re done?” He asks hopefully.

She laughs. “Not a chance, after all, I haven’t gotten to your knees yet~” She scoots back, trailing kisses along his ribs before sitting off to the side so as not to hurt his legs.

“No nonono don’t you dare Demencia!” Flug says, flinching his legs away as Dem claws her hands and wrigles her fingers teasingly over his knees. 

“You can’t escape the tickles~”

“Don’t you dare Deme- Aahaha fuck!” Flug shouts, dissolving into hysterical laughter once again when Demencia begins tickling his knees.  
He makes a frantic attempt to sit up, only to be held back by his restraints and he flops back into place, frantically trying to kick his legs free and away. Sweat begins to form on his forehead as he continues to struggle. 

“Aww look at you~ all squirmy and helpless~” Demencia teases, moving her hands up to tickle his thighs.

“Oh g-god hahaha st-stop! Ohoho fuck! Deme-he-hencia please!” Flug shouts between his laughter. “M-mercy! Mercy please!”

Demencia relents, giggling. She leans forward to caress his cheek. “Are you alright?” She asks.

“Water, water I'm thirsty,” he pants.

Dem giggles. “Alright, I will get you some water. I’m not letting you go yet though,” she says with a coy smirk as she exits the room.

Flug relaxes for a moment, catching his breath before renewing his struggling. He knows what’s next, and he really isn’t looking forward to it. He tries to twist his wrist free of the rope, but it just won’t budge.

“Ghh, fuck,” Flug curses, giving up and falling limp.

Demencia returns with a glass of water and a straw, holding it carefully up to his mouth to let him drink. 

Once the glass is emptied, Demencia sets it aside, and plants another kiss on Flug’s cheek.  
“Please not my feet,” he tries, but that only serves to encourage her.

“Oh, but Fluggy, that's the best part~” She giggles wickedly. 

Flug frantically tries to free his ankles from the ropes as Demencia scoots off the bed. “Shitshitshitshit! ” Flug curses, letting out premature giggles as Demencia holds her fingers inches away from his feet.

“What’s so funny?” Dem snickers, lightly trailing her nail from his heel to his toes, causing his foot to flinch. 

“Gahh! Haha fuck! D-do-ohn’t!” Flug is once again laughing and thrashing in hysterics as Dem uses both her hands to tickle one foot. 

After a few minutes, she moves onto the other foot, ignoring Flug’s pleas sadistically as she tickles him without mercy.

She continues to tickle every part of him for the rest of the hour, ignoring every plea, yelp and scream, cackling as she does so.

Finally, she stops, and begins to untie Flug, who is panting and sweating.

Once he is untied she lays next to him on the bed, and kisses his wrists. “Feel better Fluggy?” She asks.

Flug nods, his eyes drooping. “Still hated it,” he grumbles, earning another chuckle from Dem.

“Well, maybe, only if you can catch me, you can have your revenge,” she promises, pulling the blanket over the two and kissing his cheek.  
Flug just grumbles something under his breath as he falls asleep, Demencia’s comforting arms around him.


End file.
